


Keeping Memories Alive

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "seedling"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Memories Alive

“Napoleon, I’ve never considered you had an interest in gardening.”

Napoleon stood, wiping his hands on a towel. “I don’t. Not really… this is from the plant Dawkins kept on his desk.”

Illya smiled fondly as remembered the gentle giant. “He never told me why he named the plant Molly.”

“Molly Sampson was his first partner. After she died, Dawkins took a cutting from one of her plants and started his own to keep her memory alive.”

“Just as you are doing?”

“Yes… it seemed like a tradition worth continuing.”

“We shall keep it in a place of honor, _dushka_.”


End file.
